Ginny and HermioneCan it be Love?
by wtchiktonks
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Hermione told Ron she's into girls, Ginny has always loved Hermione but feared the worst. They reveal early on what they feel, but will either be comfortable when they go back to school?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1 - You are who you are…**

"Mum…"

"What is it Ginny?" Molly turned around to face her crying daughter. "Ginny darling what's wrong?"

"No I shouldn't have…I…you'll hate me," she turned to head for the door of the kitchen to the outside world.

Molly had no idea what was going, but Ron had just come downstairs and stopped Ginny from leaving, giving her a great big bear hug. "Mum is not going to hate you, I've already told you that. I'm here, and I'll stay here until you tell her."

"Tell me what, what is going on the two of you?"

"I'm different mum. I don't think you're going to like it."

"Come here sweetheart," Molly held her arms out for Ginny to come into. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your mum. I could never hate you."

"I'm…mum…I…I'malesbian." Ginny had mumbled a bit through it and rather quickly, hoping that her mother wouldn't catch on.

"What's that dear? Slow down."

"I…I like girls…as in…I'm a lesbian."

This did of course come as a shock to Mrs. Weasley as she always thought her daughter would be the one to find someone to settle down with since she was so beautiful. She also figured that Ginny would be likely to be a mother. "I've no problem with that Ginny. Shocked, a bit, but I want you to be happy with your life."

"Really?" she was still crying a bit but the tears were subsiding quite the lot.

Molly gave Ginny a tight squeeze and kissed the top of her head, "yes sweetheart. I'm guessing you finally told me because you fancy someone?"

"I do…and I've no idea how to approach her and well, I mean, I've already talked to Ron about it and he said she's the same way I am but, I just, I can't tell her, what if she hates me? What if she thinks because I'm younger I'm not worth it?"

Molly felt a bit confused but then had remembered that Hermione'd had a rather long conversation with Ron at the beginning of the summer on how she could no longer date him because she thought she liked girls. Mind you she still liked boys, but as nothing more then just friends. Ron was more understanding then Molly had predicted he would be. She'd actually had this same kind of conversation with Hermione when she'd stopped by at the beginning of the summer holiday. "Is it Hermione?"

Ginny simply nodded and started crying a bit again. "She dated Ron though, and she…why would she ever…I'm just not…"

Molly embraced her daughter yet again and held onto her this time. "You should just talk to Hermione about this. You know, it was brave of you to come down and tell me what's been bugging you all summer, don't think I haven't noticed, but now you need to talk to Hermione just the same."

"On the train back? Because that'll be a grand idea, right in the middle of everyone else, like Harry, and Luna…and Neville. None of them even know I'm…"

"Hermione is coming here early so she can spend a few days with all of us before you all head off to school. Plus she was invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"I completely forgot about that, how could I? Although Fleur hasn't been bugging me about it. She just told me to find gold dress robes and that I was going to be one of her bridesmaids."

"You are, and Hermione will be here for it. I suggest you talk to her before the wedding though."

"When is she going to…"

At that moment, Ginny heard a pop and saw Hermione standing in the living room. Her heart stopped and she froze completely.

"Is anyone home? I owled but I didn't know if it had gotten to you all," Hermione crept her way towards the kitchen and was immediately embraced by Ron.

"How're you 'Mione?"

"Ron! It's been a long summer. I could be better. Mum and dad didn't take well to my news. They said it's wrong, but mum's a bit better about it then dad. She's come to terms with the fact that she can't change me, much as she wants to." Hermione noticed Ginny standing still with a blank look on her face. She let go of Ron and ran up to Ginny and hugged her. "Gin! I've missed you!"

Ginny tensed against Hermione but forced herself to hug the girl.

"Ginny what's wrong? It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"I…I have to…" she got out of Hermione's grasp and ran upstairs to her room, throwing herself onto the bed.

"Ron what was that all about?" Hermione had finally looked up after a few minutes of being in shock.

Ron walked over to Hermione and led her to have a seat at the table. "Pumpkin Juice?" Ron offered.

"She's my best friend so why did she just run away from me? She always told me she didn't have a problem with my liking girls…so it can't be that…I just don't…"

Ron cut her off, "Gin's been going through a lot this summer. She nearly forgot about the wedding and she hasn't talked to you practically all summer long."

"I've owled though…and I want her to feel free to talk to me."

"Give her time."

"When did you get so smart Ronald?"

"When I realized I needed to stop being a git. Go up there, she could probably use seeing you.."

"Are you sure? She just ran away from me."

"Yes, now go."

Hermione listened to Ron and walked upstairs, knocking on Ginny's door. She received no reply, but the door was unlocked, so she went in.

"Ginny…"

"Go away…" Ginny was crying into her pillow and her voice was muffled quite the lot.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ginny, as Ginny turned to her to tell her to go away once again, Hermione moved a bit of hair away from Ginny's face. "What's wrong Gin? You used to tell me everything."

"Just please…go away…just…" she started crying more and turned back into her pillow.

"I'm not going away…even if you hex me, I won't." She offered a small smile to Ginny when she turned back up.

Ginny longed to kiss Hermione, and knew that she couldn't. It was beyond grasp to believe that she was in fact a lesbian, and she didn't feel she could admit that to Hermione. "How can I admit something to you that I had a hard enough time admitting to my mum?"  
"Simple, say whatever it is out loud and pretend I'm not even here."

"You think that's simple…you're sitting right there…so patient…so kind…so beautiful…" she nearly mumbled the last part.

Hermione thought she'd heard it, but was quite unsure. As much of a best friend as Ginny was, she'd always hoped beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, Ginny were the same as her. "What was that?"

"I said…you're beautiful," she bit her bottom lip, not even believing she'd said that. "Mione I'm…I…"

Hermione cut Ginny off by leaning down and kissing her very gently. She released the kiss and looked at the girl of her dreams, who still had her eyes closed. Ginny cut the small distance between the two and kissed Hermione back, feeling like things were strangely, almost too strangely, falling into place. As soon as she backed away, she regretted kissing Hermione back.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Gin, no." She put a finger up to Ginny's lips to stop the redhead from talking. "I've been waiting for three years to do that. Three years of wondering if it was true that I liked you as more then a friend. Three years of believing that I could get rid of my slight obsession. Dating Ron in between it all just to see if I was what everyone considered normal. You were still there though. Nothing to lose, but so interested in boys. I didn't want it to be true."

"And it never was. I put on a mask. I didn't want to face who I really was. Harry figured it all out before I did. I guess that's why we never dated but he'd always talk to me just the same. I kissed him once, on a whim, and do you've any idea what he said to me?"

"I don't talk to Harry about…"

"He said, 'Ginny you're in love…but not with me, and I'm ok with that.' He walked away, and I had no idea at the time what he meant. So I kept bugging him until he'd say a little more to me. Finally he said 'well everyone else might be oblivious, even Hermione herself, but you are always looking at her, and there's something in your eyes when you do. It's time you see that in yourself.'"

"Wise, and truthful. Ginny I've never really understood why, or how, but what I know is that, I really like you. More then a girl should normally like another girl. I think you're intelligent, wonderfully athletic, gorgeous, and the one person I can fully understand without feeling like there's some kind of unknown pressure to be perfect around. Three years…"

Hermione was cut off by Ginny sitting up and kissing her, tangling her hands deeply into the brunette's locks. "And you could have said something to me…" she immediately went back to kissing Hermione.

Hermione broke the kiss off, but not after feeling so much emotion that she hardly knew how to contain it all. "You are who you are Ginerva Molly Weasley…and I think I'm in love with you."


	2. A good Houseguest and a Whole lotta love

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling solely does. And although I wish I had some part of it, I don't. If you don't like femme slash don't read this story.

Please review. Is it too cheesy so far? What do you want to see?? Let me

know please! I'm a horrid story writer sometimes.

Ch. 2 A good houseguest and a whole lotta love

It had all seemed such a blur. Did Hermione just admit to liking Ginny…and for that matter, did Ginny just admit to liking Hermione? Hermione was the first to wake the next morning. The bookworm always did have an affliction for waking when the sun did. She found herself holding steadfast around Ginny's waist. Not wanting to wake the younger girl, she quietly slipped her hands away from Ginny, kissing her forehead as she did, and crept downstairs.

"I'm not shocked to see you awake dear. Did you and Ginny have a good night's sleep?"

Hermione nearly fell over hearing Molly Weasley's voice, but slowly went and sat down at the table, where Molly handed her a cup of coffee. "We slept fine. In fact, that's the best I've slept in quite a while. Mrs. Weasley, would it so much bother you if I were dating, or were to date your daughter? Pending of course that she wants it, and that what happened last night wasn't just my imagination playing games with me.'

Ginny had meanwhile woken up shivering. Had things really happened last night? Was she cold because Hermione was no longer holding her? She went downstairs, wrapped comfortably in her oversized blanket. When she got downstairs, she stopped at the kitchen's entrance seeing her mother with Hermione.

"Of course not Hermione. The one thing I ask, is that you never break my little girl's heart."  
"I couldn't imagine doing that. She already means the world to me." Hermione had a dreamy smile on her face.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat down by Hermione, leaning against her, lying her head on the elder's shoulder. "You mean that?" she asked sleepily.

Hermione kissed the top of Ginny's head and wrapped her arms around her, "of course I do. Will you be my girlfriend Ginny? Mine and mine alone?"

"On one condition."  
"And that is?"

"Come back up to bed. It's cold and I'm still tired."  
"Deal…so long as your mum doesn't mind."  
"Of course not dears. I need you both to be up by nine though to help clean up. Fleur's family is coming over for dinner."  
Ginny got up and hugged Molly, "we'll be down at nine." She then took hold of Hermione's hand and led her back upstairs. "You really mean it? This isn't some kind of dream?"  
Hermione pulled Ginny to the bed and laid down. She tugged on the redheads arm to make her lie down as well. "It's not a dream Gin. I meant what I said last night, and this morning." She brushed the hair out of Ginny's face, enveloped her in a warm embrace, and kissed her. "Sleep."

Ginny closed her eyes and snuggled her body into Hermione's. "Mione…"

"Yea?"

"Is it ok to already say I love you?"

"Mhm." she groggily replied. "I love you too."

Ginny gave Hermione a lingering kiss then fell asleep.

Harry had awoken to the sound of Ron's rather loud snoring and decided sleep would not be had. He went downstairs and saw Molly scrubbing some pots the Muggle way. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley."  
"Well good morning Harry. Please, I've told you plenty, call me Molly."

Harry smiled and grabbed the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table. "So why are you doing the dishes the Muggle way? If I can ask that is."

"Of course. Hermione was helping me with the dishes at the beginning of the summer when she'd needed to talk. She'd only ever known the Muggle way of cleaning and claimed it was quite relaxing. Well, she was right, it is. With Fleur's family coming over, I could use all the relaxation necessary."  
"Why don't you take a trip into Diagon Alley today? We can all take care of the house without you. I could even start dinner if you'd like."  
"Harry you're a guest in our house and…"  
"And you have all been like a family to me. This would be the least I can do to help out."  
Seeing that there was no point in arguing, as Harry pretty much always stuck to what he said, Molly dropped her defenses. "I told the girls to be back up by nine Could you make sure Ron's up then too? Not much needs to be done. Degnoming the garden, picking up and dusting, and I guess dinner if you really are willing to start it."  
"Of course. Why don't you go ahead and go. I can finish those too."  
"You are too wonderful for words Harry." Molly stopped and gave him a very motherly hug. At that, she promptly flooed to Diagon Alley to take the day off from worries.

Harry, having said he would take care of everything really did mean it. He started by finishing up the dishes that were left in the sink, then started degnoming the garden. He didn't feel like he had to so for once it felt good to finally be doing chores. He'd also figured that since Ginny and Hermione were probably well back to sleep, and with each other none the less, he'd let them have an extra half hour as opposed to forcing Ron up at nine to help. Ron would never forgive him for being so courteous.

Hermione had not ended up sleeping too much, but instead enjoyed what time she could in staring at her beautiful new love. The one person she'd longed for entirely too long in her own mind, she now had right in front of her, with no fronts about anything. Sure she wondered what it would be like going back to school, and everyone finding out that she and Ginny were dating, heck even that she and Ginny were both lesbians. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione was more then willing to put a hex on anyone that dared to make fun of her girlfriend. Anyone that even looked at her discouragingly would have to deal with the brute force that the tanned brunette entailed. Hermione noticed that Ginny had entwined their legs, and she liked the feeling of being so wonderfully close to her gorgeous redhead. She began to brush through Ginny hair as if it were nothing, and somehow, it made her feel more secure. As soon as Ginny's eyes fluttered open, Hermione stopped.

"Please don't stop," Ginny frowned.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you," she had started brushing through Ginny's hair again with her fingers. As Hermione did this, she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lover's lips.

"Mmm. Even in the morning you taste sweet."

"Good to know," Hermione laughed a bit, to which Ginny thought it was completely adorable.

"I don't want to get up yet."

"We don't have to, we still have a couple of hours before it's nine. I can watch you sleep though can't I?"

"Or maybe you could just…" Ginny stopped talking and kissed Hermione.

"Oh that?"

"Yes that," Ginny smiled, still half asleep.

Hermione rushed her lips back upon Ginny's, licking Ginny's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ginny was a bit unsure at first, but gladly allowed Hermione's tongue entrance into her own mouth. It was the first time she had felt so much heat coursing throughout her entire body. She'd never known love could feel like this, so pure, so delicate, so wonderful. After she finally needed to take a breath, Ginny pulled away from Hermione, "Wow," was all she could muster to say.

Hermione quickly pulled her back into a small snogging session, running her hands up and down Ginny's back, until she finally felt she had the nerve to run her hands to Ginny's front, easing up towards her breasts. As soon as her hand was on Ginny's breast, Ginny let a small moan out into Hermione's mouth. She was lost in the moment and her mind seemed a big blob. She knew she shouldn't, but it felt so right.

"Mione…"

Hermione was kissing down Ginny's neck by this point and wasn't really paying attention. She was so engulfed in the feeling that she didn't hear Ginny at all.

"Mione please…" Ginny had tears in her eyes, feeling like something was wrong.

Hermione stopped and looked up at Ginny, seeing the tears in her eyes nearly made Hermione's heart break in half. "Ginny what's wrong?"

"I just can't. I can't do this…it's too fast." The redhead started crying softly.

"Shh…" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and held her. "It's my fault. I've never felt this way about anyone else and you're right it was too fast. I'm sorry."

Ginny quietly sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. "I love you I do…I just…"

"Shh Gin it's ok.. Shh. I love you too. That's why I want to be sure you're ready for whatever. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I feel like such a baby though."

"You're not. You know, when I was dating Ron, even though I knew it wasn't me, I had started to kiss him, and I cried, the whole time. I told him nothing was ever wrong and at first he believed me. He knew though that I liked you, because one of the times he finally broke down and asked me at the beginning of the summer, 'Hermione what's wrong? What am I doing wrong?' and I told him 'You're not doing anything wrong, but you're not Ginny.' Of course he was completely caught off guard, but he was really understanding. He said that if I was that in love with you, then that's who I should pursue. I felt like I broke his heart into a million pieces but he was really ok with it. I only had to promise him, as I did your mum, that I would never hurt you. And I don't intend to. Even if that means waiting for things further then kissing."

Ginny gently kissed Hermione's lips. "Thank you."

"Don't think about it. How about we go down and help your mum out. Or if you want to take a shower, I'll head down and you can do that first."

"I'll come down with you."

"Right then." Hermione got up off the bed and held her hand out for Ginny to help her up. Ginny obliged and took Hermione's hand. When they ended up downstairs, still hand in hand, they saw Bill sitting on the couch looking almost miserable.

"Bill?" Ginny ran up to her brother and hugged him. Bill of course returned the hug, he hadn't seen his little sister in so long. "Why are you here so early, you're not supposed to help clean up the disaster area that is The Burrow."

"Fleur's having second thoughts. She thinks maybe this is all too soon and with the war going on are we sure we're not just doing this out of fear."  
"Why would she ever think that? You love her. You're almost beyond in love with her. Anyone can see that."

"Except for Fleur. I told her exactly how I felt. She wants to cancel dinner but I told her that we should still have it. Gin what am I going to do?"

Ginny sat in thought for a moment then waved Hermione over. Hermione actually took a seat in Ginny's lap and smiled, then looked up to Bill. "Show her you love her. Don't just tell her. Maybe she's getting cold feet because she's unsure of herself." At that she laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Wait you two…I…since when?"

Ginny smiled widely and looked at her brother, "officially this morning. Shocked? Mad? Because if you're mad I don't know that I can have you here right now."

"No, surprised…that it took you two so long." He embraced both of the girls together. "You're right too. I need to show Fleur how much I love her. The dinner will still happen tonight, and hopefully Fleur's not having second thoughts by then. If she still is I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll let me talk to her."

"And do you think she'll listen?"

"If she doesn't listen to the most wonderful person in my life," Hermione interrupted, "then she'll have to deal with me."

"Thank you girls. I should get going then. You might want to go out into the garden and help Harry. I know he's not as great at degnoming as you are bunny."

"Bill…" Ginny cried out in a whiny voice.

"Oh like you don't love that I gave you the nickname bunny. You always curled up next to me at holidays like a little bunny when you were tired. I really should get going though. And girls…"  
They replied in unison, "Yes?"

"Don't ever give up on each other, no matter what fears and facts you face in life." With that there was a small pop and Bill was gone.

"Bunny?"

"Didn't you ever have any strange nicknames?"


End file.
